


Caught Under the Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Series: Dally and Ponyboy: 2gether 4evr [1]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you'll never guess





	Caught Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know but here you go
> 
> please comment it makes my day gr8

Dallas Winston and Ponyboy Curtis secretly hve feelings for each other. Sodapop and Johnny already knew about Ponyboy, his sexuality, but only Johnny knew about his feeling for Dally. Nobody could ever guess that Dallas had feelings for a male. Most people think he's the type to go aroumd calling people 'fags' and other rude names. That's not he case; he would be a hypocrite.

The Curtis brothers and their gang were setting up Christmas decorations. Well, the Curtis brothers and their gang minus Dally, Two-Bit and Soda. Darry, Ponyboy, and Johnny did most of the work while the rest goofed off, except for Dally because he wasn't there.

It was around four in the afternoon when they were just touching up, hanging ornaments on the tree, straightening lights, et cetera.

"Alright, now, listen up," Darry started. "We are not going to have the lights on for a long time, we still have bills to pay. Only for a few hours, after sunset. If you happen to forget, then at least remember before you go to bed. We don't need a house fire now. Understood?"

A chorus of 'yeah's followed.

Suddenly, Soda gasped and jumped up. "Let's not forget this!" He ran the short distance to the almost empty box containing decorations and pulled out the mistletoe. Two-Bit got a good laugh outta that. 

"What's the point of that, Soda?" asked Steve. "Last I checked, there ain't any ladies coming by soon."

"Whatever. I'm sure gonna get a good laugh outta this."

He hung it up on the front door, next to where Pony was hanging lights after Soda finished.

Ponyboy was just doing lights on the door frame when suddenly Dallas Winston waltzed it. 

Everyone stared.

"What?" he asked. He looked at Ponyboy next to him and then looked up. That's when everyone started laughing. Two-Bit, Steve and Soda laughed so hard they cried, Johnny chuckled knowingly, and even Darry had to grin a little.

"What is the point of this?" he asked, and everyone only laughed harder. Ponyboy blushed.

"You have to do it!" Soda yelled. 

"Let's just get this over with," Dally muttered quickly and quietly as he grabbed Pony's shirt and shoved his mouth on his. 

It ended as soon as it started, though, as he just let go and sat on the couch. 

Everyone looked at him again. "What?" Then their eyes turned to Ponyboy. He was blushing and had the dumbest look on his face. Johnny smirked at him.

"Well?" Soda asked. " How was it Ponyboy?" Soda knew that it was his first kiss. He had his first kiss with Dallas Winston!

Pony looked down at his shirt and pouted. He looked at Dally. 

"You stretched my shirt."

The neighbors must've thought they were being tourtured with their weird ass laughing. 

Dally and Ponyboy we going to figure out the other's feelings, and soon.


End file.
